nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil Service of Jinavia
The His Majesty's Civil Service of Jinavia is the civil service and the permanent bureaucracy of the Government of the Holy Empire of Jinavia. The ultimate responsibility for running the administration rests with the elected representatives of the nobility and the Ministers. These ministers are accountable to the legislatures. But the handful of ministers cannot be expected to deal personally with the manifold problems of modern administration. Thus the ministers lay down the policy and it is for the civil servants to carry out this policy. The executive decisions are implemented by the Jinavian civil servants. Civil servants are employees of the Government and not Parliament. Not all employees of the Government of India are civil servants. Civil servants also have some traditional and statutory responsibilities which to some extent protect them from being used for the political advantage of the party in power. Senior civil servants may be called to account to Parliament. After seven to ten years of service, a man could hope to become a low-level bureaucrat. Power, Purpose and Responsibilities The responsibility of the civil services is running the administration of Jinavia effectively and efficiently. The country is managed through a number of Central Government agencies in accordance with the policy directions given by the ministries. The members of the civil services represent as administrators in the central government and local government; emissaries in the foreign missions/embassies; as tax collectors and revenue commissioners; as civil service commissioned police officers and as Chairman, Managing Director, full-time functional Director/Member of the Board of Management of various Public Sector Undertakings/ Enterprises, Corporations, Banks and financial institutions. Head of the Civil Service The highest ranking civil servant is the Minister of Civil Service. He is the chief of the Administrative Service and head of all civil services under the rules of business of the Government. The position holder is accountable for ensuring that the Civil Service is equipped with the skills and capability to meet the everyday challenges it faces and that civil servants work in a fair and decent environment. Structure The construction of the Civil Service follows a certain pattern. The General Civil Services and the Central Civil Services constitute the Civil Service. The recruits are university graduates selected through a rigorous system of written examinations. The imperial ideology affirms the principle of decentralization into the Empire. The activity of the Public Administration can be: * General, when pursued by both central and peripheral entities. * Central (or Governmental), when mostly pursued by the central institutions In turn, the Central (or Governmental) activity can be: * Capital , if it is done in particular in the capital * Peripheral, where the State relies on peripheral and local government agencies who carry out the administration and direct local device. * Local, when the state relies on local authorities, as distinct from it, the task of achieving the general goals and collective. These institutions can be * Local-Territorial Autonomous Institutions, which have the right to self-administer and themselves with their own rules and have a constituent element of the land and the people living on that territory; * Local-Non-territorial autonomous institutions, which have as elements the people and territory, but can be also at national level. General Civil Services The General Civil Services are the three all Jinavia: namely the Prefectural Career, the Gendarmerie complex (since the Gendarmerie depends on both central and local authorities and, depending on local authorities, it depends on them in their capacacity of both central Government local representatives and local government authorities) and most ministerial services. The recruitment to these services is made through the Public Service Commission on the basis of the annual Civil Services Examination, a competitive civil service exam. This is intended to partly insulate the civil service from political influences and prevent the development of a patronage system. It is keen to note that the officials of the General Civil Services are recruited and trained by the Central Government ("the Centre") and serve in the various Local Governments as well as Centre, and not only in the Centre (that is under the sole central direction). Officials are organized into cadres. Central Civil Services The Central Civil Services are concerned with the administration of the central government. It deals with subjects such as foreign affairs, defence, income tax, customs, some security matters, posts and telegraphs, etc. The officers of these services are recruited by and work under the authority of the Central Government. Regional Civil Services The Regional Civil Services examinations and recruitments are conducted by the individual Imperial Region. The Regional Civil Services deals with subjects such as land revenue, agriculture, forests, education etc. The officers of the RCS are recruited by different Regions through the Regional Public Service Commissions. Public managers Managers are responsible for the direction, decision-connected power, large divisions of the central government, the most important branch offices and the main divisions of the district not less than those with the province, are in charge of the study and research, consulting, design and programming. They emanate, in relation to the general guidelines issued by the Minister, instructions and rules for the application of laws and regulations. Perform the coordination, supervision and control, in order to ensure the legality, impartiality, effectiveness, promptness and responsiveness to the public interest of the employees' offices. If requested, they participate in collegial bodies operating within the Administration. The managers responsible for central and local offices, in the exercise of its powers, the legal representative of the Administration against third parties. The Managerial career is divided into three qualifications, in ascending order: * Councillor of First Class * Councillor of Second Class * Councillor of Third Class * Secretary-General * Inspector-General * Director-General The managerial responsibility rests only on managers and unlike them apart from the rest of the public sector. Political bodies carry out the duties of political and administrative direction, defining the objectives and programs to be implemented and adopting other measures within the performance of those functions, and verify the compliance of the results of administrative and management of the orders given. Managers are responsible for the adoption of acts and administrative measures, as well as the actual financial, technical and administrative means of autonomous spending power, organization and control. The most significant powers of organization is related to human resources. Determinations for the organization of the offices and measures related to the management of labor relations are taken by the Managers with the ability and powers of the private employer. Managerial hierarchies The managerial rank is distinct from managerial position. The first is given by the act of appointment, as a result of competitive tender. The managerial position concerns the specific department to which the manager is responsible for and is granted for a specified period with a separate administrative measure, the award is decided by the body politician or senior manager with broad discretion. Therefore, the qualification is a prerequisite for the provision of management positions and, indeed, it is possible, albeit within narrow limits, the transfer of these tasks even to strangers without managerial role. The relations of superiority/subordination between managers is given by both the qualification held and the assignment. Not all managerial positions involve the management of an office. The Managers to whom it is entrusted with the ownership of executive offices held, at the request of the governing bodies of the government who have interest, inspection functions, consulting, training and research or other specific tasks (they are so-called "Staff Managers") . Salaries and wages The salary is divided into three parts: * Rank Pay * Position Pay * Result Pay (related to the degree of achievement of the objectives assigned). Responsibilities Failure to achieve the objectives, the non-compliance of the directives and orders, whether attributable to the manager, will be unable to renew the same managerial position. In relation to the severity of the cases, the Civil Service may also terminate the appointment by placing the Manager at rest or terminate the employment relationship. The Manager against whom it is established that the culpable violation of the duty of monitoring compliance with the quantitative and qualitative standards established by the remuneration of the result is reduced, depending on the severity of the violation. That the deadlines for the conclusion of the proceedings is an element of evaluation of managers, it is taken into account for the purpose of payment of the salary of the result. Special powers of Managers in charge of peripheral offices The managers responsible for branch offices or to the broader distributions of these, have, within the jurisdiction of their offices and divisions, the duties provided for managers in charge of the same function to the central offices. Special powers of Managers with inspection tasks Managers with inspection functions shall, as directed by the Minister, or the responsible manager, overseeing the offices of the Administration, in order to assess the administrative and accounting regularity and the proper conduct of the administration. Managers inspectors verify the rational organization of services, the proper use of personnel and the general trend of the office and carry out consultancy work in respect of the staff subject to inspection in order to improve the coordination and improvement of administrative activities. They to the Minister or the Head of the Administration report the results of inspections or investigations entrusted to to them, reporting all irregularities and making proposals on the measures to be taken. The Managers inspectors also report directly to the chief of personnel, for the measures of competence, all the facts that may give rise to disciplinary proceedings. In cases of proven urgency, managers inspectors take the necessary measures, permitted by law, to eliminate the problems detected: managers with inspection functions that because of their duties discover facts that have characters of crimeare obliged to report this directly to the competent judicial authority. The report itself should be sent to the organ from which the inspectors depend. Inspectors are liable for damages arising out of any irregularities not noted during the inspection. For inspections that are involved facts that may affect other ministries, the inspection report shall also be sent to the Ministry concerned. General Managers General Managers are Managers which are responsible for the direction of a general executive office: they are are located in the "first tier" (Secretary-General, Inspector-General, Director-General). General Managers make suggestions and express opinions to the Minister, offer resources and professional profiles necessary for the tasks of the office to which they were appointed, take care of the implementation of plans, programs, orders and directions given by the Minister and give managers the tasks and responsibility for specific projects and management, setting targets and allocating the resulting resources. The General Managers take actions relating to the organization of the departments under exercise the powers of spending and the acquisition of competence of revenue, direct, coordinate and control the activities of all subjects. The autonomy of the General Managers is realized in their ability to promote and resist the litigation and the power to reconcile and compromise. They can also directly request opinions and advisory bodies of the administration and respond to the findings of the supervisory bodies. As superiors, they decide on appeals against acts hierarchical and administrative provisions of the leaders and contribute to the definition of measures to combat corruption and to monitor compliance by employees. Managers Other Managers are those responsible for the direction of a non-general executive office: they are placed in the second tier (Councillor of First Class, Councillor of Second Class, Councillor of Third Class). Managers make suggestions and express opinions to the General Managers, take care of the implementation of projects and management assigned to them and carry out any other tasks delegated to them by general officers. The managers direct, coordinate and control the activities of the offices that depend on them, provide for the management of personnel and resources assigned to their offices and carry out the evaluation of personnel assigned. Category:Jinavia